The New Wolfblood
by Mr Chipson
Summary: A new Wolfblood arrives at their school. A wild one. Her name is Amya Thornta. Maddy and Rhydian let her into their pack. She's not what they and there are a few step backs on the way! Rated K plus at mo but might change to T later on! Not good summary but please read and review! First Wolfblood fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Wolfblood**

**A new Wolfblood arrives at their school. A wild one. Her name is Amya Thornta. Maddy and Rhydian let her into their pack. She's not what they and there are a few step backs on the way! Rated K plus at mo but might change to T later on! Not good summary but please read and review! First Wolfblood fanfic!**

**Chapter 1**

Maddy moaned to the normal sound of her annoying alarm clock, screaming at her wildly. Why? Why did she have to get up this early in the morning? She picked it up angrily and threw it on the floor. It stopped. Maddy threw her body weight onto the bed and buried her head in her cushion. Peace at last! But not for long! Her mum storm padded into her room and pulled Maddy out of bed.

"What?" Maddy asked exhausted. "Don't you ask me what young lady!" Maddy's mum yelled as she pushed her out of the room. "Let me sleep! Five more minutes!" Maddy pleaded. "No!" her mother said sternly as she rushed downstairs.

Maddy yawned and slowly walked into the bathroom. Another ordinary school day. Or so she thought. She splashed icy cold water over her face and clumsily brushed her teeth with as much strength as she had. Slowly, she walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom, chucked her clothes on, brushed her hair and jogged downstairs for breakfast.

"At last!" her father exclaimed as he chewed on a dog chew. "Dad, you're gross!" Maddy laughed as she sat down on her leather chair waiting for her breakfast. Cereal! That was it! "Mum!" Maddy complained, "Were the sausages, bacon, chicken?" Her mum gave her an angry look. "You get what you are given! Take it or leave it!" She told her as Maddy slowly crunched on her cornflakes. Soon after the whole bowl had nothing but a bit of milk left in it!

"Come on! Slow coach!" Maddy's mum laughed as Maddy walked across the living room, "Shannon and Tom will be waiting for ya!" Maddy sighed. At least she had that to be excited about! Seeing Shannon and Tom, oh and of course Rhydian! Maddy slowly put her shoes and her jacket on and walked over to the car. Her mum was waiting for her as usual! Maddy got in the car, fastened her seat belt and turned on the radio.

Maddy spent the whole car journey looking out of the window. Soon they were at her school! Shannon and Tom were waiting for her. She chatted and chatted to them until they were in their classroom. "Where's Rhydian? Let me guess!" Maddy said. "Late!" Shannon complained. "Again!" Tom added, "He'll get a world record soon!" Just then Rhydian came into the room. "Hi!" Maddy said as she smiled. They sat down and Maddy asked why he was late. Then a strange girl came into the class room. Her hair shiny blonde, scruffy clothes, pale face but really pretty. She was tall and sniffed the air every so often. Maddy smelt danger…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Maddy sniffed the air. Something wasn't right. She smelt a wild Wolfblood. The girl looked at her viciously. Maddy's wolf would take her over any minute. Realising this danger, Rhydian grabbed her hand and told her to calm down.

Shannon and Tom looked at Maddy worried. Who was she? This new girl. Whatever she was she wasn't good!

Maddy soon calmed down as Mr Jeffrey's asked her named. "Amya Thornta." She replied in a calm, gentle voice. "Well Amya I don't have any form of you meant to be here, Maybe if we could have a form now or call your parents…" Mr Jeffrey's replied.

Maddy stood up. "Mr Jeffrey's, she's with us!" Maddy told him. "What?" whispered Rhydian. "We have to help her!" Maddy replied, "Remember Jana," "Only too good! She was a nightmare!" Rhydian complained. Amya looked at her with disgust. She screwed up her nose.

Maddy strolled up to Amya and grabbed her wrist. Maddy stormed out of the classroom with Rhydian, Shannon and Tom hot on her heels. Maddy dragged her until she broke free. "Who are you? What do you want?" Maddy asked. Amya looked down to the ground. "Well?" Maddy said.

"I got left behind, frown out of my pack." Amya began, "I had no where else to go, I lost my pack's scent, but it was no good, I couldn't smell a thing! I ran through the trees and ended up her. At Stonybridge. I don't know what to do. Help me! Please!" Amya sobbed as she fell in Maddy's arms.

"Don't worry, we'll help you, my mum, she can tell them that you moved here, we fostered you!" Maddy explained. "Really?" Amya cheered. "Yes, but first tell me who your parent's are, we'll find them!" Maddy said smiling. "I don't have a mum. She died when she took birth to me. I have a sister and a dad called Alric." Amya explained. "What!" Maddy shouted, "Your Jana's long lost sister." Amya gasped. "You know my sister, Jana!" Amya shouted back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maddy didn't know what Amya's first reaction would be, but she had a few options in her mind. But none of them sadness. Amya collapsed on the ground. Her silky blonde hair leaning on the floor. Maddy kneeled down next to Amya. She was crying. Even Tom or Shannon could hear that!

Amya took a deep breath and slowly stood up on her feet. She looked at Rhydian, then Maddy. "You're a Wolfblood, like me!" Amya smiled, "I can trust you, can't I?" "Course." Rhydian reassured her. "This is all my fault! I must have picked up Jana's old scent, so it led me here! I've lost her; she'll be miles and miles away now!" Amya complained, "I'm stuck here, with a bunch of humans!" Just then Amya sniffed the air.

"Humans!" Amya cried, as she looked at Tom and Shannon. There was a devilish look on her face. "You!" She cried. "No!" Maddy shouted, as she leaped on her back and held her on the ground. Rhydian took Shannon and Tom back to class. "Wait! What about Amya! You can't leave her in the woods for the night!" Shannon told Rhydian. "You saw what she was going to do to you! She would've killed you!" Rhydian cried. Tom sighemd. "She meant to give her a place to sleep for the night!" Tom explained. Rhydian walked off as Shannon and Tom entered class.

Maddy helped Amya get back up. "What are you doing? They're getting away with our Wolfblood secrets!" Amya shouted. "Shannon and Tom are our friends. They're part of our pack. I trust them, like I trust you!" Maddy said. "Sorry!" Amya apologised as she looked at the ground with regret. "Maybe to them!" Rhydian told Amya. "I'll give my mum a call while you go back to class!" Maddy told Amya as she did exactly that.

Rhydian sighed. "You know your mum won't let Amya in your pack, especially not Alric's daughter!" Rhydian complained as Maddy shook her phone in the air. "They did once!" Maddy chuckled as she typed the number in and walked away. Minutes later, Maddy came back with a sad look on her face. "Oh no!" Rhydian shouted as he chucked some exercise books on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rhydian paused. He looked to his right and there she was! Maddy laughing her head off! Rhydian looked puzzled. Why was she laughing? This was serious! "What?" Rhydian asked. "You should have seen your face! It was hilarious!" Maddy smiled. Rhydian sighed. Another one of Maddy's stupid jokes again!

"They said that they'd let her in, but only until she finds somewhere else to go, Plus, they're gonna phone Mr Jeffrey's and say she moved here!" Maddy added. Rhydian smiled. For once he felt that nothing could go wrong. He put his arms on Maddy's shoulders; she looked up to see his grinning face.

She loved Rhydian. She always had from the minute he arrived. And deep down, she knew that he loved her too!

Maddy and Rhydian walked back to class with holding each others hand. Maddy and Rhydian entered the class to see a beaming Amya smiling away at them, in now clean clothes. Shannon and Tom were even smiling, after Amya clawing away at them! Everything was fine!

"Well, you took your time out there, Rhydian, Maddison!" Mr Jeffrey's told them. "It's Maddy sir, and anyway, my mum called me that dad's ill so spent a while on the phone! Rhydian comforted me!" Maddy lied. "Ok, well onto your next lesson, which is after break! Go enjoy some fresh air! Beamed Mr Jeffrey's.

Amya, Shannon and Tom huddled together at the doorway and chatted away until they reached outside. The five of them sat on the wall. Amya started the first conversation.

"So, how long is it you have had our Wolfblood secrets?" she asked Tom and Shannon. "Well, not for long, maybe a year and a half." Shannon answered a little cautiously. Amya smiled at her. Amya could sense that she was telling the truth.

"Well, do you want me to tell you some peoples names?" Rhydian asked. "Err, yeah, it would be nice to know some people!" Amya grinned as she drank some water.

"Well, those three girls are called Kara, Katrina and Kay, better known as the three Ks!" Rhydian said. "You know that boy with the football in his hand, that's Jimi, or Jim for short!" Tom told Amya. "Oh, and that boy who's on his own, looking a bit lonely, that's Liam!" Shannon said with a grin.

Just then Shannon looked to her right, there he was. But he wasn't. A man with a brown jacket, clean shoes, silky black trousers, short brown cut hair. He was warning her of something. "Amya's no good!" he kept on saying again and again. Shannon felt dizzy, confused. She was losing herself. She was about to faint. Everyone looked to their right, nothing was there! "Shannon!" Maddy cried. Shannon shut her eyes and collapsed on the ground. Amya leapt to help her as Maddy cried. What did she see? Shannon in her head thought, who was that man? And what did he want?

**Just a Paragraph and a bit of romance for you Maddians out there! Rated T now for later violence! Who did Shannon see? Find out in Chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shannon's eyes sprung open. The first thing she saw was Maddy's face. Shannon wanted to sit up, but Maddy told her to relax. "What happened?" Shannon asked, feeling a bit dizzy and bewildered. "You saw something, then fainted, so we got Mr Jeffrey's and he's took you to the medical room." Maddy explained. As soon as Maddy explained that Shannon's memories flashed before her eyes.

Shannon sat up. "Where is she? Amya! I need to talk to her, I must talk to her!" Shannon shouted. "Easy! Amya is in class. Mr Jeffrey's told me to look after you. Why do you want Amya? There must be a reason!" Maddy said. "Before I fainted I saw a man, but he wasn't a man! A Wolfblood! You must have sensed him!" Shannon explained, as she looked at Maddy. Maddy shook her head. "Well, he was there, but he wasn't there. He looked half wild-half tame. But the weirdest thing of all was he kept saying the same thing," Shannon paused. "What?" Maddy asked. "Amya no good. It's strange, because Amya is learning to be tame; she won't show her Wolfblood cover!" Shannon said.

Maddy thought for a second. It was strange! Why Shannon? Why can she only see him and not us! "You should rest!" Maddy smiled, "I'll see you at my house!" Shannon sighed. She lay down on her back and shut her eyes. Maddy walked through the door and shut it as quietly as she could.

Minutes later, Maddy was in the doorway of the classroom. She was greeted by the three k's. "Hi! I was wondering if we could interview Shannon for a new newspaper! Stonybridge Times!" Kara smiled. "Yeah! We'll put it on the front cover in big bold letters!" Katrina exclaimed. "And Shannon will get 10% of the profit!" Kay persuaded. "No!" Maddy smiled, as she pushed them out of the way. "What if we raise it to 20%, how about 30%!" screeched Kay, as she screamed. "You ruin everything Maddy Smith!" shouted Kay as they sat down in their place.

Rhydian smiled. "How's Shannon?" "Fine, but she's saying about this man, a half-wild, half-tame, I don't know what it means, but I'll ask my mum and dad, they'll know!" Maddy explained. She glanced at Amya. "Shannon said that the man kept saying 'Amya no good', buy I don't know why!" Maddy complained. "Like you say, your mum and dad knows all!" laughed Rhydian.

"So, how's Shan…" Mr Jeffrey's started, but the bell went so everyone got out there seats grabbed a backpack and walked out the door. "I'll get Shannon!" Maddy called to Rhydian as she made her way to the medical room. She swung the door open, but paused. To her shock, the window was open. She scanned the room, but Shannon had gone…


End file.
